mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kryształowanie
Ten artykuł dotyczy '''odcinka' pod tytułem Kryształowanie. Jeżeli chodziło ci o wydarzenie, zobacz: Kryształowanie.'' Kryształowanie — pierwsze dwa odcinki sezonu szóstego oraz 118 i 119 ogółem. en:The Crystalling - Part 1 de:The Crystalling – Part 1 es:The Crystalling - Part 1 ru:The Crystalling. Часть 1 pt:The Crystalling - Part 1 uk:The Crystalling - Part 1 =Fabuła= Część 1 Prolog Odcinek zaczyna się od szukania przez Starlight Glimmer biblioteki w zamku księżniczki Twilight Sparkle. Rozglądając się na lewo i prawo przeszukuje korytarz i zagląda przez jedne drzwi, gdzie widzi kolejny korytarz. Widząc jak duży jest ten zamek mówi do siebie: Otwiera jedne z drzwi, gdzie myje zęby Spike thumb|right|140px|Mina Starlight mówi wszystko. Szybko je zamyka po tym jak Spike się z nią przywitał by mu nie przeszkadzać. Przeprasza go i mówi, że jeszcze niezbyt się orientuje w tym miejscu. Pyta się go też, czy nie wie, gdzie jest biblioteka. Spike na szybko otwiera drzwi i wychyla się przez nie i mówi, że to te drzwi po lewej, wskazując je. Zamyka drzwi. A Starlight mu dziękuje i idzie do biblioteki. W środku jest Twilight która uzupełnia jakąś listę. Starlight wchodzi a Twilight przerywa uzupełnianie listy i wita się z jednorożcem. Starlight przeprasza za spóźnienie i usprawiedliwia je błądzeniem w zamku. Mówi też, że nie może nadal uwierzyć, że ją do siebie przyjęła jako uczennice, po tym wszystkim co zrobiła. Twilight odpowiada: Starlight spogląda na listę przyrządzoną przez alikorna. I mówi, że widzi, że przygotowała sporo jej opcji. Twilight odpowiada, że to tylko zadania na 6 a tam ma na piątki. Wskazuje na stół pełen papieru. Starlight jest przestraszona ilością zadań. Po tym zaczyna się piosenka tytułowa. Trochę o lekcjach Scena zaczyna się od zdziwienia Starlight, że wiedziała, że dopiero zaczyna naukę, ale nie wiedziała, że będzie tyle materiału do nauki. Mówi też, że nie jest pewna, jak cokolwiek z tego wybrać. Twilight mówi, że może jednak przejrzy te tematy, a ona niech idzie do dziewczyn w sali tronowej, które planują podróż do Kryształowego Królestwa po narodzinach dziecka Cadance i Shining Armora. Jednorożec biegnie tam, jednak zawraca i pyta się o drogę. Narada Ta scena zaczyna się od słów Rainbow Dash, która mówi, że trzeba iść jak najszybciej. Starlight wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Fluttershy sugeruje, że należy poczekać na zaproszenie. Applejack mówi, że nie kuma tych zwyczajów Kryształowego Królestwa, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o Kryształowanie. Starlight pyta się, co to jest Kryształowanie. Rarity mówi: Applejack mówi, że wiedzą, że ma to związek z dzieckiem. Pinkie Pie dodaje, że też z przyjęciem. Fluttershy dodaje, że z Kryształowym Sercem. Pinkie znów się wtrąca. Roinbow dodaje, że z też z jakąś fajną energią. Pinkie znów się wtrąca, i rozsypuje konfetti. Nagle odzywa się Spike. Mówi, że dla niego ten zwyczaj jest zrozumiały, jak wiele innych rzeczy w Kryształowym Królestwie, jak np. to, że uważają go tam za bohatera. Kończąc to zdanie wyjmuje skądś plakat z jego wizerunkiem i Kryształowego Serca. Kuce dziwnie na niego patrzą, a Rarity powstrzymuję śmiech, Spike więc zwija plakat i mówi, że pomagał też Twilight zbierać informacje o Kryształowaniu. Wyjmuje wazę na której jest przedstawione Kryształowanie. thumb|left| Ta-Dam! Oto i Waza! Zaczyna tłumaczenie: Mówiąc to, obraca wazę na obrazek przedstawiający daną chwile. Spike dodaje jeszcze, że to będzie królewskie Kryształowanie, a czegoś takiego nie było od wieków, więc przybędą kucyki z całego Królestwa. Starlight się pyta, o co chodzi z tą energią do Kryształowego Serca. Spike odpowiada, że najpewniej o energie do obrony Królestwa. Starlight pyta się, przed czym. Spike mówi, że tego nie było w książkach. Wiadomość thumb|right|Mina Starlight i Twilight mówią wiecej, niż słowa. Następna scena zaczyna się od widoku na Twilight przeglądającą papiery z zadaniami. Zaraz do tego pomieszczenia przybywa Starlight i pyta się czy może się zapytać o Kryształowe Królestwo. Twilight mówi, że zabawne jest to, że o to pyta, bo właśnie jedna z lekcji dotyczy wyjazdu do Królestwa. Starlight pyta się, czy serio. Twilight kiwa głową i mówi, że dowiedziała się, że mieszka tam pierwszy kucyk, którego polubiła. Starlight jest przybita tą wiadomością, pyta się, czy to Sunburst, i przestaje słuchać alikorna będąc wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Twilight widząc to zmianę, pyta się jednorożca, czy coś się stało. Starlight udaje, że wszystko jest dobrze, i mówi, że to świetne pomysły. Twilight przyznaje jej racje i mówi, że faktycznie ciężko będzie się na coś zdecydować, po czym odchodzi. Starlight jest bardzo smutna. Rozmowa z Spikem Ta scena zaczyna się od otwarcia przez Starligt schowka na miotły, które się na nią wysypują. Starlight zbiera je magią, i zamyka drzwi. Idzie dalej, i otwiera inne drzwi. thumb|left| Siła! Nie ma lipy! Są brzozy! Tam Spike pozuje do lustra. Jak zobaczył jednorożca, nerwowo mu pomachał. Starlight mówi, że nigdy się nie połapie, co gdzie jest w tym zamku. Spike idzie za nią, i pyta się, co jej jest. Starlight mówi: Spike dopytuję się którą. Starlight odpowiada, że z pogodzeniem się, ze pierwszym przyjacielem. Spike pyta się, co w tym strasznego. Starlight zaczyna retrospekcje, mówi o czasach, kiedy była mała wraz z Sunburstem, wykazywał on niezwykły talent do magii, i zawsze znajdywał odpowiednie zaklęcie i że zawsze mogła liczyć na jego pomoc. thumb|right| Rozmowa Następnie widać, jak na małą Starlight spadają książki, które powstrzymuję swą magią Sunburst, a te zaczynają szybko krążyć wokół niego, kiedy on sam się unosi, a książki po krótkim czasie lądują w biblioteczce. Potem widać, jak Sunburst zyskuje znaczek. Pobiegł się nim pochwalić, przez przypadek uderzając bokiem o Starlight. Starlight mówi, że nic w tym dziwnego, że dostał znaczek związany z magią i wyjechał do szkoły księżniczki Celestii. Starlight chciała też powiedzieć, co zrobiła kiedy odszedł. Spike to zrobił. Po wymienieniu ich przez Spika, Starlight mówi, że nie są to rzeczy, którymi chciałaby się chwalić przed Sunburstem, ponieważ on jest teraz najpewniej jakimś wielkim, ważnym czarodziejem, a ona nawet nie potrafi zapamiętać rozkładu zamku Twilight. Spike stwierdza, że skoro Sunburst jest tak dobry w magii, to może doceni jej dokonania. Potem widząc zasmucenie Starlight mówi, żeby porozmawiała o tym z Twilight, na pewno posłucha, co ma do powiedzenia. Starlight odpowiada, że wie, ale nie chce by Twilight pomyślała, że nie chce się uczyć lub, że nie docenia, co dla niej robi. Zaproszenie i postanowienie Słychać, jak Twilight woła Spika. Potem widać, jak Twilight patrzy gdzieś, a za chwile przybywają Starlight ze Spikem. Wkrótce przywiewa do alikorna płatek śniegu, który łapie go skrzydłem. Ten okazuje się zaproszeniem, które się otwiera. thumb|left|Zaproszenie na bal... tfu, na Kryształowanie Spkie mówi, że zaproszenie na Kryształowanie. Twilight bardzo szczęśliwym i podnieconym głosem mówi, że Shining Armor został tatą, a ona ciocią. Twilight mówi, że sytuacja się wyjaśniła, bo skoro jadą do Kryształowego Królestwa, to pierwsza lekcją będzie pogodzeniem się z Sunburstem. Starlight z brakiem przekonania mówi, że ekstra. Jazda pociągiem do Kryształowego Królestwa Ta scena zaczyna się od widoku na jadący pociąg. Zaraz widać środek przedziału, gdzie są wszyscy bohaterowie. Po krótkim rzucie na to, co robią, słychać ziewającą Rainbow, po przeciągnięciu się, odwraca się w stronę Applejack, która głaszcze kopytkiem coś okrytego płachtą. thumb|right| To Mistyczna kołyska plandeki +3 Rainbow się pyta co to jest. Applejack odpowiada, że to tylko drobiazg dla maluszka. Po czym chwyta w usta płachtę i ją zdejmuje. Ukazuje się kołyska, na którą wszyscy po chwili patrzą. Farmerka mówi, że to kołyska z jabłkowego drzewa z ich sadu; jest to ich tradycja rodzinna, a każdy kucyk spokrewniony z Twilight jest dla niej jak rodzina. Rainbow mówi, że to jest okej, ale nie przebije karuzeli z Claudsdale. thumb|left| A o to Karuzela z Claudsdale +8 Po czym pokazuje ją. Wszyscy na nią spoglądają, a Pinkie mówi, że ładna, po czym jej dotyka a część karuzeli odpada. Applejack mówi, że karuzela to fajna rzecz, pod warunkiem, że ma się gdzie leżeć, żeby na nią patrzeć. Rarity dodaje do wypowiedzi (i kołyski) Applejack gustowny kocyk, żeby było ciepło. Twilight mówi, że wie, że księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor docenią wszystkie prezenty, ale najważniejsze jest to, że przyjeżdżają na Kryształowanie ich dziecka. Pinkie ekscytuje się, i zaczyna mówić: Mówiąc to Pinkie wesoło skacze. Twilight mówi, że tak naprawdę Kryształowe Setce to stary przedmiot o wielkiej mocy, a bez jego magii Kryształowe Królestwo zamarzło by na wieki. Starlight kwituje to słowem wow i mówi, że Kryształowanie to naprawdę ważna sprawa, i nie będzie miała żalu jeżeli Twilight zechce zadać jej inną lekcje przyjaźni po powrocie. thumb|right| Kręcisz coś Twilight mówi, że chyba żartuje, to ekstra okazja. Gdyż nie dość, że zobaczy dzidziusia i wezmą udział w ceremonii, która ma wzmocnić magie Kryształowego Królestwa, to jeszcze inicjuję jej nową uczennicę dzięki fantastycznej lekcji przyjaźni. Starlight mówi: Twilight podczas tych słów wyjmuje magią jakąś książkę. Po tym jak jednorożec kończy je mówić, Twilight mówi, że rozumie ją, bo wie jak to jest wracać do przeszłości, ale jakby co, to może na nią liczyć. Dodaje jeszcze, że podzieliła tą lekcje, na kilka łatwych kroków, by te spotkanie przebiegło bez żadnej wpadki. Podczas tych słów alikorn wyjmuje listę kroków. Na stacji Te scena zaczyna się widokiem na zatrzymujący się na stacji pociąg. Zaraz potem widać, jak z pociągu wysiadają bohaterki. Twilight idzie lewitując przed sobą listę którą czyta Starlight. Czytając listę zderza się z bratem, po czym się z nim wita. thumb|left|Nie patrz mi w oczy! Twilight mówi, że nie wiedziała, że po nie wyjdzie. Shining po tym zaczyna mówić bez większego sensu i ładu. Twilight się go pyta, czy dobrze się czuje. Shining odpowiada: Twilight zadręcza się, jak mogła nie pomyśleć, że im dwojgu przyda się pomóc, po czym mówi do Starlight, że połączenie jej lekcji przyjaźni z tą wizytą to nie był dobry pomysł. Starlight mówi, że nie ma za co przepraszać, jest teraz ciocią, a to jest o wiele ważniejsze niż lekcje przyjaźni. Kończąc swą wypowiedź, Starlight uśmiecha się w dziwny sposób. Twilight mówi, że szkoda, że nie da się tego jakoś połączyć. Spike mówi, że może się da, po czym mówi, że Twilight włożyła dużo pracy w przygotowanie planu do lekcji Starlight, a oni go po prostu zrealizują. Starlight uderza kopytem w głowę. Twilight mówi, że jest genialny. Starlight niechętnie przyznaje jej racje. Twilight mówi, że świetnie, ona i jej brat idą prosto do zamku, a oni niech idą do domu Sunbersta. Spike potwierdza i idzie, a za nim Starlight. Po czym Twilight mówi do brata, by zaprowadził je do dziecka. Armor przysypia. W drodze do Sunbersta Scena zaczyna się od słów Spika, że by się nie martwiła, Twilight o wszystkim pomyślała. Starlight odpowiada, że o wszystkim, tylko nie o tym, że ona wolałaby robić coś innego. Spike mówi, że myśli, że to też wzięła pod uwagę, i to wszystko jest częścią szkolenia, więcej zaufania. Starlight niechętnie się zgadza. thumb|right| Posąg, +10 do sławy Nagle zauważa posąg Spike'a trzymającego Kryształowe Serce. Pyta się Spike'a, czy to jego pomnik. Spike odpowiada, że tak, i dalej powraca czytać listę, którą trzyma w szponach. Starlight pyta się go, dlaczego w Kryształowym Królestwie mają jego pomnik. Odpowiada jakiś Kryształowy Kucyk mówiąc, że Spike ocalił Królestwo przed Królem Sombro, inny kuc dodaje, że drugi raz na olimpiadzie. Jednorożec się pyta, czy na serio. Odpowiada z kolei inny kuc, witając się za Spike. Starlight się zapytuje, dlaczego wcześniej jej o tym nie powiedział. Smok odpowiada, że to nie było nic wielkiego. Kuce mówią, że zdecydowanie tak. Starlight podstawia skądś taboret smokowi, i mówi, że nie ruszą się stąd do póki nie usłyszy całej historii. Poznanie dziecka Wspaniałości tej sceny zaczynają się od słów Shining Armora, że zanim wejdą, wolałby ich uprzedzić, że widok tego dziecka może być szokujący. Twilight otwierając magią drzwi do sali w której jest dziecko, mówi, by nie przesadzał bo często widywała noworodki, dodaje też, że myśli, że ten nie będzie się różnił od innych. thumb|left|Dziecko, co z Ciebie wyrośnie? Podchodzi więc do kołyski, i przygląda się dziecku, które wygląda na jednorożca. Po chwili jednak mała rozwija skrzydła i zaczyna gaworzyć. Dziecko okazuję się być alikornem Twilight zszokowana mówi, że oczywiście mogła się pomylić. Dziecko zaczyna ssać kopyto. Twilight z niedowierzaniem się pyra, czy to dziecko jest alikornem. Księżniczka Cadance odpowiada, ze na to wygląda. Rarity mówi, że myślała, że skrzydła akikorna wyrastają po dokonaniu jakiś wielkich książęcych czynów. Applejack przyznaje jej racje, i pyta się, czy można się z nimi urodzić. Celestia mówi, że narodziny alikorna jeszcze dotąd w Equestrii. Luna dodaje, że taka rzecz jest nawet dla nich niepojęta. Fluttershy szepcze do Rarity, że nie brzmi to zbyt pocieszająco. Pinkie mówi z ekscytacją: Rainbow mówi, że ona się zna na superszybkim lataniu,thumb|Right| Niech się stanie światło. Twilight dodaje, że może czuwać nad jej magiczną mocą.Dziecku zbiera się na kichnięcie, i kicha, robiąc dziurę w dachu zamku. Wszyscy z niepokojem na nią patrzą, po czym ona zwyczajnie ziewa. Celestia mówi, iż jest pewna, że moc jej jest o wiele większa niż u innych noworodków. Luna mówi, że poddani już się zbierają. Pinkie nadmuchuję balona, i mówi, iż Kryształowanie to będzie czadowa impreza, jednocześnie wzlatując z balonem, który się przebija a Pinkie razem z nim spada. Cadance się pyta, głaszcząc swą córkę, czy uważają, iż powinna je z mężem odwołać. Rainbow latając, mówi, że przeżyła z przyjaciółkami gorsze historie niż dziecięca magia. Rarity kontynuuje, mówiąc, że nie wyobraża sobie odwołania tak pięknej i ważnej ceremonii z powodu tak potencjalnie uroczego. Wszystkie przyjaciółki się z nią zgadzają. Celestia głosi, iż z w związku ze zdolnościami tej maleńkiej, to Kryształowanie może być wyjątkowo ważne, a Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor powinni powiedzieć o tym poddanym. Cadance się zgadza, i całuję córkę, po czym księżniczki (oprócz Twilight) wychodzą. Twilight podchodzi do brata, który zasnął, i budzi go i się go pyta, czy ma wszystko co potrzebne do ceremonii. Ten momentalnie się zrywa, przypominając sobie, o ilu rzeczach zapomniał, i mówi, iż musi wyznaczyć gwardie honorowo, wybrać czysty kryształ i wybrać Krysztalera, mówiąc to widocznie się stresuje. Twilight uspokaja brata, mówiąc, iż ona i Pinkie zostano tu, i popilnują dziecka, z kolei Applejack mówi, że one mu pomogą załatwić resztę spraw. Shining znów zasnął. Rarity dodaje, iż zrobią to, o ile będzie na tyle przytomny, by powiedzieć jak. Powrót do przeszłości Scena ta, zaczyna się od słów Spike'a kończących jego opowieść o ocaleniu Królestwa. Kryształowe kucyki wiwatują, i proszą go, by powiedział jeszcze o olimpiadzie w Equestrii. Starlight w tle zajada popcorn, leżąc na leżaku. Spike odpowiada, iż bardzo lubi wspominać swe czyny, ale Starlight i on mają coś ważnego do zrobienia, a to polecenie Księżniczki przyjaźni. Kucyki są zawiedzione tymi słowami. Starlight mówi Spike, by ten dał spokój, gdyż ona też chciała usłyszeć tę historie. Spike podpisuje swe zdjęcie jednemu z kucyków, i mówi, iż wie, że Starlight się denerwuje tym spotkaniem, ale w punkcie trzecim listy Twilight jest napisane: Starlight rzuca popcorn, i mówi z niechęcią, iż się zgadza, byle mieli to już z głowy. Następnie widać, jak Starlight i Spike idą ulico ku jakiemuś domowi.Starlight chcę zapukać, ale Spike mówi, by poczekała. Ona się pyta, czemu ma czekać. Spike odpowiada, iż pukanie do drzwi nie jest teraz na liście. Starlight pyta się z niedowierzaniem, czy mówi poważnie. Spike mówi, iż wie, że Twilight bywa drobiazgowa, ale to jej pierwsza lekcja przyjaźni, i powinni ją dobrze wykonać. Jednorożec się pyta, jaki jest następny punkt. Spike mówi: Starlight mówi, iż uważa to za niekonieczne. Spike mówi, iż nie jest tego pewien, gdyż jak to pominą może coś pójść nie tak, a w tedy Starlight zrobi ogromny krok do tyłu zamiast pójść do przodu, i może już nigdy nie nauczy się niczego o przyjaźni, po czym chwyta ją za głowę i patrząc jej w oczy, mówi, by wyobraziła sobie, że cała jej przyszłość zależy od tej chwili, po czym odchodzi, zostawiając jednorożca z zdziwioną chwilą, i wykreśla z listy wcześniej podany punkt. Starlight spogląda na drzwi do domu Sunbursta, chwile się ze sobą zmaga, podchodzi do nich, i puka trzykrotnie. Jednak się nic nie dzieje, więc spogląda na Spike, ale ten wzrusza ramionami, więc Starlight chce odejść. Jednak drzwi się otwierają, a Starlight niepewna pyta się, czy to Sunburst. On wyjrzał za drzwi, i pyta w czym może pomóc. thumb|right|Chce pan kupić najnowszy czat marki Wikia? Starlight się przedstawia. Sunburst nie jest pewny co odpowiedzieć, i przez chwile się waha, jednak decyduje się mówić, choć robi to bez większego składu, na koniec pyta się, co u niej słychać. Starlight wydaje się zaskoczona pytaniem, jednak odpowiada, iż trochę tego, trochę tamtego, a ostatnio została uczennicą Twilight Sparkle. Sunburst pyta się, czy to księżniczka przyjaźni. Starlight odpowiada, iż tak, i dlatego w pewnym sensie tu jest, ale on pewnie jest bardzo zajętym kucykiem. Sunburst pyta się, co ma na myśli. Starlight odpowiada, iż przypuszczała, że po szkole magii dostał jakąś ważną posadę czarodzieja. Sunburst znów waha się z odpowiedzią, ale mówi, iż tak jest, po czym mówi, że miło, iż wpadła, i zamyka drzwi. Starlight patrzy na Spike, ten na listę, i mówi, iż chyba trzeba było pominąć te podkreślenie wagi spotkania. thumb|left|You shall not pass! Jednorożec chce zejść, jednak smok go zatrzymuje, mówiąc iż trzeba mu wyjaśnić zamysł Twilight. Starlight wzdycha, a Spike popycha ja w stronę drzwi, w które puka. Snuburst je otwiera. Przygotowania Scena zaczyna się widokiem na zbierające się kucyki, i słowami Cadance: Kucyki wiwatują. Widok przesuwa się za kurtynę, i widać, jak Shining patrzy na przemowę żony. Mówi iż, nie jest gotowy. right|thumb| Panie, patrz jakie hełmy! Rainbow podlatuje z dwoma hełmami, i mówi by się uspokoił i wybrał tych, którzy najbardziej nadają się na gwardie honorową. Shining mówi, iż ma racje, i bierze telekinezą te hełmy, i daje je 2 strażnikom prosto na twarz złą stroną, po chwili mówi, by mu wybaczyli, ojcostwo jest o wiele bardziej stresujące, niż przypuszczał. Fluttershy odpowiada, iż może sobie to tylko wyobrazić. Odzywa się Rarity. Mówi, iż wie, że wybór Kryształu Czystości to bardzo ważna decyzja, po zakończeniu tych słów otwiera pojemnik w którym ma kryształy, prezentuje je i mówi dalej iż, zadała sobie trud poukładania ich od niebywale czystego do zdumiewająco czystego. Fluttershy niepewnie się pyta, czy one nie wyglądają tak samo. Rarity odpowiada, iż dla niewprawnego oka, po czym pyta się Shininga co o tym sądzi, po czym przysuwa mu kryształy pod nos. Shining odpowiada, iż nie ma pojęcia, po czym się załamuję. Rarity szepcze do Fluttershy, iż ma nadzieje na to, że Twilight i Pinkie lepiej sobie poradziły z dzieckiem. Opieka dziecka Ta otóż scena zaczyna się od widoku na Pinkie przesuwająca się, trzymającą coś w górze i mówiącą, iż przynajmniej mała dobrze się bawi. Po czym widać, jak owa, wcześniej wymieniona, mała lata i od czasu do czasu strzela gdzieś magią. Twilight rozpaczliwe neguje jej strzały swymi strzałami, po chwili mówi, iż by zatrzymała ją. Pinkie krzyczy, iż próbuje, trzymając fruwającego alikorna. U Sunbursta left|thumb| Ładne mieszkanie, kupiłbym. Ta scena początkująca się widokiem na dom Sunbursta od środka, zaczyna się słowami właściciela domu, który pyta się Starlight siedzącą naprzeciw niego na stoliku, czy księżniczka przyjaźni chce, by się znów zaprzyjaźnili. Starlight odpowiada, iż tak jest i pyta się, czy nie jest to dziwaczne. Sunburst mówi, że czegoś nie rozumie, po czym pyta się drugiego jednorożca, czy coś się z nim stało. gdy on wyjechał do szkoły magii. Starlight przez chwile nie może zebrać myśli, i pyta się słowem co, ale zaraz się poprawia, i mówi, iż nie, po czym zaczyna nalewać sobie herbaty do filiżanki, po czym mówi, że nie wie co to ma do rzeczy i dlaczego w ogóle o to zapytał. Herbata się wylewa. Starlight pyta się, przy okazji stawiając magią czajnik na swe miejsce, czy coś się z nim stało, gdy wyjechał do szkoły magii. Sunburst też nie może przez chwile zrozumieć pytania. ale za raz odpowiada, iż nie i jest, tak jak mówiła, ważnym czarodziejem. Widok przesuwa się na Spika thumb|right| Jajka, cukier, mleko..., który mówi, iż na liście musi być coś, co może im pomóc. Wypadek z sercem left|thumb|Pewnie ma rozdwojone końcóki... Ta scena zaczyna się od widoku na obracające się serce, i słychać sapanie Shining Armora, którego czeszę Rarity. Zaraz widać to dokładnie. Zaraz po tym słychać skrzypienie drzwi, przez które wkraczają księżniczki, do swej żony podbiega Shining i mówi: Shining zawiesza się chwile po tym, i Cadance mu mówi, iż maleństwa. Shining się zaczyna stresować, jednak zaraz słychać krzyk Twilight, iż są, i zaraz widać jak alikorn idzie, mając Pinkie trzymającą dziecko w kopytach w magicznym polu siłowym. Pinkie mówi, iż ona ma naprawdę mocne skrzydła. Księżniczka Cadance za pomocą magiczej bańki oddziela źrebię od Pinkie Pie. Zasmucone dziecko zaczyna powoli i skrycie płakać, by po chwili wrzasnąć z całej siły. Wszysycy są zszkokowani nagłą reakcją dziecka. Po chwili gdy alicorn już się uspokoił, kucyki odkrywają, że soniczne dżwięki sprawiły, że Kryształowe Serce rozpadło się na kawałki.thumb|right|Piękna mozaika Wszystkie kuce są zszokowane. Applejack podchodzi do szczątek Serca, i mówi, iż myśli, że to skomplikuje Kryształowanie. Twilight mówi, iż nie tylko to, zaczyna tłumaczenia, iż bez Kryształowego Serca Kryształowe Królestwo zostanie pogrzebane pod śniegiem i lodem. Po czym widać, jak nad Królestwem zbierają się chmury. Zaraz widać kuce, i gaworzące dziecko. Część 2 Po wypadku Ta część zaczyna się od widoku na stłuczone Kryształowe Serce, i słów Rarity: thumb|right| Tak właśnie było Twilight mówi, iż bez magicznej ochrony Kryształowego Serca całe miasto zamieni się w zlodowaciało pustynie. Applejack się pyta, jak to było gdy Król Sombra rządził Królestwem i Kryształowe Serce zaginęło, miasto nie pokryło się wtedy śniegiem, gdy mówi Rarity potakuje. Twilight odpowiada, że serce nie zaginęło, cały czas było w zamku, tylko Król Sombra je ukrył. Celestia mówi, iż obawia się, ze Twilight ma racje, a śnieżne chmury już się tworzą nad miastem. Rainbow mówi, iż może tam polecieć i rozproszyć te łobuziary. Celestia mówi, by się zatrzymała, bo te chmury są inne, niż te które zna. Luna tłumaczy, iż na północy pogoda żyje własnym życiem, i będzie się tylko wzmacniać, pochłaniając wszystko na swej drodze. Cadance dodaje, iż łącznie z Kryształowym Królestwem, a Twilight, że ich razem z nim. Pinkie ze strachu zaczyna trzymać się Twilight. Rozmowa dalej Scena ta zaczyna się od widoku na Spike'a przeglądającego listę, i mówiącego do siebie, iż musi być jakaś podpowiedź. thumb|right|Mów do kopyta. Następnie widok przesuwa się na Starilght i Sunbursta, który mówi, że że Twilight chciałaby, żeby odnowili ich przyjaźń, ale minęło tyle lat, mówi też, że nie wie, czy cokolwiek z tej listy może pomóc. Starlight odpowiada, iż no właśnie tak jest, i nie ma takiego zaklęcia, które w magiczny sposób cofnęłoby ich do przeszłości. Sunburst mówi, iż tak naprawdę jest wiele, po czym lewituje książki z półki, i mówi jakie, że są to "Dar przyjaźni" Mistmane'a, "Raport" Rockhoof'a, "Braterstwo" Flash Prance'a, po czym mówi, iż myśli, że nie o to chodziło księżniczce. Starlight mówi, iż też tak sądzi. Po czym słychać krzyk Spike'a, że znalazł. Po czym wymienia punkt: thumb|left| Ciekawa lektura Oba kuce patrzą na siebie zakłopotane. Sunburst mówi, iż nie za bardzo widzi w tym sens. Drugi jednorożec zgadza się, i mówi, że lepiej, żeby już mu dali spokój, mówi też, iż oczywiste jest to, że nie idzie im tak, jak Twilight chciała, po czym bierze magią Spike'a, i dodaje, iż jest pewna, że ma dziś dużo ważnej pracy. Sunburst przez chwile niezbyt wie o co chodzi, jednak zaraz mówi, IZ tak jest, a czarodzieje nie odpoczywają. Po czym Starlight mówi do Spike'a, by już poszli, i Starlight wychodzi lewitując przez drzwi smoka, po czym zamyka drzwi. Chmury nad Kryształowym Królestwem Ta scena zaczyna się widokiem na zbierające się nad Kryształowym Królestwem chmury. Po czym za chwile widać środek komnaty, w której popsuto Serce. Twilight mówi, iż musi istnieć zaklęcie, które naprawi Serce. Celestia mówi, iż jest to bardzo możliwe. Ale Luna mówi, iż żadna z nich czegoś takiego nie zna. Cadance mówi, iż biblioteka w ich zamku, liczy prawie tyle ksiąg, ile ta w Canterlot, po czym podaje swe dziecię mężowi lewitacją, i dodaje, iż jest duża szansa, że tam coś znajdą. Twilight się pyta księżniczek, czy dadzą rade powstrzymać burze. Luna mówi, że tak, ale przez jakiś czas, bo nawet ich magia ulegnie potędze mroźnej północy. Po czym siostry się wznoszą, a Celestia mówi, iż zrobią co się da, ale muszą się pośpieszyć. thumb|right| Cium! Po czym widać, jak siostry lecą w stronę chmur, pierwsza przylatuje Celestia, która swą magią rozpędza chmury, potem przylatuje Luna, która jej pomaga. Następnie widać Twilight, z niepokojem się przyglądającą tej walce, po czym mówi do przyjaciółek, że nie wie, ile czasu zajmie im szukanie zaklęcia, mówi im też, by próbowały przekonać kuce, by schroniły się przed zimnem. Cadance podchodzi i mówi, by nie wspominały o Kryształowym Sercu, nie chce wywołać paniki. Applejack potwierdza zrozumienie polecenia, i mówi do reszty, by już szły, po czym Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy biegną, by wykonać zadanie. Twilight zaczyna mówić, iż nie poradzi sobie bez nich, biblioteka jest ogromna. Jej brat mówi, iż może na nich liczyć. left|thumb| Zejdź ze mnie! Córka Cadance się śmieje, a po tym teleportuje się na twarz Pinkie, która to się przestraszyła tego i zrzuca Flurry. Jej rodzice są tym przestraszeni. Shining rzuca się, by ratować córke przed upadkiem, jednak ona się teleportuje. Shinig się pyta, gdzie jest. Z oddali słychać jej gaworzenie. Wszyscy się rozglądają. Cadance cofa się parę kroków, i słyszy, że to z pobliskich drzwi, wskazuje na nie, i mówi by tam szli. Po czym tam idą. Pogadanka ze Spikem Ta scena zaczyna się widokiem na idącą Starlight i Spike'a, trzymającego listę Twilight. Jednorożec mówi, iż spełniają się jej najgorsze obawy i nie będzie zdziwiona, jak Twilight uzna, że jest kompletnie do niczego. Spike mówi jej, by przestała się obwiniać, to on powiedział, iż ta lista załatwi sprawę, po czym pali tą listę. Starlight mówi, że nie chodzi o listę ani o niego czy Twilight, chodzi o to, że Sunburst wcale nie chce się z nią przyjaźnić. Spike mówi, że nie pamięta, by Sunburst mówił, że nie chce się z nią przyjaźnić. Starlight odpowiada, że wcale nie musiał tego mówić, po czym zatrzymuje się, i spuszcza głowę ze smutku. thumb|right| TULIMY! Spike mówi, że Twilight uważa, ze jest fajną przyjaciółką, a on tak samo, po czym tuli Starlight, która mu dziękuje i mówi, że przynajmniej ma dwoje przyjaciół, w tym jednego ze smoczym oddechem, po czym puszcza oko do Spike'a. On próbuje dmuchnąć ogniem (prosto w Starlight...) ale nic się nie dzieje, Spike mówi, iż ogień mu nie wylatuje, zamarza. Po czym jednorożec zauważa, że jest faktyczne zimno, i mówi, iż myślała, że Kryształowe Serce chroni miasto przed mrozem. Spike potwierdza, ale mówi też, że może coś się stało, po czym mówi do jedrnorożca, by szli. I biegną do Serca. Po czym widok przesuwa się w górę, gdzie widać zbierające się chmury. Przekonywanie kuców Ta scena zaczyna się od widoku, na zbiorowisko Kryształowych Kucyków i słów Rainbow: thumb|right| Słuchajcie, słuchajcie mieszkańcy Khorinis! Starszy kuc siedzący na leżaku odpowiada, iż całą noc trzymała sobie miejsce, i nie zamierza teraz zrezygnować. Reszta kucyków niemo potakuje. Fluttershy mówi, że z daleka będą równie dobrze widzieć, nawet z ich domów. Niektóre kuce są tą propozycją zadowolone, jednak inny kuc mówi, że ceremonia Kryształowania to ich wspaniała tradycja, a kiedy maleństwo zostanie przyniesione do serca, on chcę być tak blisko miejsca akcji, jak tylko się da. Applejack mówi, iż nie wie, czy dojdzie do Kryształowania, ponieważ tak się składa, że dziecko jest alikornem i jego magia wymyka się spod kontroli, więc bezpieczniej będzie stać trochę dalej. Starszy kuc dziwi się, że maleństwo będzie alikornem, i pyta się, kiedy je zobaczy. Kuc, który poprzednio mówił o tradycji, mówi, że na pewno ma takie małe, słodkie skrzydełka. Rainbow wzlatuje i mówi, iż jest w stu procentach pewna, że Kryształowania dziś nie będzie. Po czym słychać strzały magii, i magiczne promienie wychodzące z pałacu. Inny kuc pyta się, że jak nie będzie Kryształowania, to po co robią pokaz fajerwerków. Po czym Kryształowe Kucyki radują się. Rainbow uderza się w głowę kopytem i ląduje na ziemi, po czym przykrywa twarz kopytami a Fluttershy ją głaszcze kopytem. W bibliotece thumb|left| Księgi przeznaczenia... Ta scena zaczyna się widokiem na bibliotekę, w której Shining goni latającą córkę, a reszta szuka odpowiedniego zaklęcia do naprawy serca. Słychać krzyk Shininga do dziecka, by nie uciekało. Po czym z drugiego pomostu widać, jak dziecko leci, a Pinkie do niego mówi skacząc, by poszło do niej. Zaraz widać Twilight przeglądającą książki, i wymieniającą ich nazwy, jednak po paru tytułach wkurza się i pyta się innych, czy znaleźli coś. Cadance latając odpowiada, że jeszcze nie, i nie ma pojęcia gdzie co leży, po czym przeszukuje regał dalej ale nagle teleportuje się jej dziecko a Cadance próbuję je przytulić, jednak zbiera się mu na kichnięcie, więc Cadance robi szybki unik a kich jej dziecka rozsadza kawałek regału. Flurry zaraz się teleportuje na dół przy Twilight i lata dalej. Shining dalej za nią goni. Cadance mówi do męża, że myślała, że on miał się zajmować dzieckiem. Shinihn krzyczy, że stara się. Flurry lata dalej, jednak napotyka Rarity, więc kiedy ta ma ją złapać, teleportuje się. Do środka biblioteki wkraczają Spike ze Starlight, którzy są zdziwieni sytuacją, którą zastali. Dużo się dzieje na ekranie. Po chwili Starlight się pyta, co tu się dzieje. thumb|right| Wojna... Pinkie, która akurat jest w pobliżu, ponieważ Flurry ją wlecze za nogę, pyta się, czy powiedzieć krótszą czy dłuższą wersje. Starlight odpowiada, że krótszą. Pinkie więc mówi: Po tym widać, jak Shining i Pinkie wpadają na siebie a Flurry odlatuję. Cadance zaraz znajduję książkę, i proponuje Twilight, że to może być ta, po czym czyta tytuł na głos ,,Almanach przedmiotów mocy". Twilight ją przegląda, i mówi, iż to chyba to, po czym odwraca księgę Cadance, która czyta na głos nazwę zaklęcia, która brzmi ,,Zaklęcie rekonstrukcji przedmiotów mocy", po czym gratuluje Twilight, że znalazła to zaklęcie. Twilight mówi, że całe szczęście, bo bez niego będzie po nich.thumb|right| Książka obarzanek Po czym niedaleko Twilight teleportuje się dziecko Cadance, za którym goni Pinkie i w końcu je łapie, lecz ta kicha i strzela magicznym promieniem, który leci w Rarity, która odbija go lustrem i leci w kierunku Shining Armora, który odbija go magiczną tarczą a ten leci teraz w stronę Starlight, która odbija go magiczną barierą i w końcu leci w stronę Twilight, gdzie niszczy książkę z zaklęciem. Wszystkie kuce są tym zszokowane. Pinkie komentuje sytuacje słowem ups. Twilight mówi, że było to jedyne zaklęcie w bibliotece, które mogło im w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Starlight mówi, że tak bardzo jej przykro. Twilight odpowiada, że to nie jej wina, nikt z nich się tego nie spodziewał. Cadance pyta się Twilight, czy udało jej się zapamiętać te zaklęcie. Twilight, prawie krzycząc, będąc zdziwiona pytaniem, mówi, iż przeczytała je tylko raz. Rarity mówi, iż jeżeli ktokolwiek potrafi zapamiętać coś, co przeczytał po raz pierwszy chwilę temu, to jest to ona. Ona odpowiada, że spróbuje, ale nie wie, czy się uda. Nagle do biblioteki przez dziurę w ścianie wwiewa śnieg i zimny wiatr. Pinkie się pyta, czy jest inna opcja. Cadacne mówi, iż pomoże, jeśli potrafi, ale trzeba ewakuować miasto na wszelki wypadek, i mówi, by zaprowadzili wszystkie kucyki na stacje kolejową, zanim tory zamarzną. Shining mówi, iż to zrobi, i mówi, że myśli, że ona i Twilight przypomną sobie zaklęcie, po czym biegnie wraz z Pinkie i Rarity, żeby zrobić swe zadanie. Widać, jak Twilight lewituję zwitek papieru, i mówi, że ma nadzieje, iż to jest właściwe zaklęcie, po czym zaczyna je pisać piórem. Starlight się pyta, czy może jej jakoś pomóc. Twilight jej odpowiada, iż nie sądzi, ale przykro jej z powodu lekcji Starlight. Ona odpowiada, że to już nie ważne a Sunburst i ona i tak nie mają nic ze sobą wspólnego, mówiąc to pociera kopytem o kopyto a dalej rzecze, iż Sunburst to ważny czarodziej a ona musi znów zaczynać od zera. Cadance mówi, że imię Sunburst jej nic nie mówi, ale skoro to taki wielki czarodziej, niech go tu przyprowadzi, może on zna jakieś dobre zaklęcia. Starlight olśniło, i biegnie natychmiast do Sunbursta. Twilight zdziwiona tą nagłą reakcją, mówi do Spike'a, by zz nią szedł. Idzie więc, a zaraz po tym słychać dźwięki burzy i widać jak Celestia i Luna walczą z pogodą. Magowie i czarodzieje thumb|right| Ding dong, ding dong, spadł już śnieg... Ta scena zaczyna się od nagłego wejścia do domu Sunbursta przez Starlight i Spike'a. Natychmiast z trudem zamykają drzwi, a po ich zamknięciu Starlight pyta się Sunbursta, czy nie widzi co się dzieje. Sunburst, który lewituje księgi, spogląda przez okno i dziwi się widząc śnieg, mówi, że to nie jest normalne, po czym zaczyna mówić o Kryształowym Sercu. Przez chwile widać, jak na tle chmur latają Celestia z Luną. Jednak jego wyjaśnienia przerywa drugi jednorożec, mówiąc, iż Serce jest rozbite, a dziecko pary książęcej jest alikornem. Sunburst jest zszokowany tymi informacjami, i pyta się, czy Starlight mówi poważnie. Starlight potwierdza, po czym mówi, iż moce dziecka trochę wariują i przypadkiem zniszczyła Serce, ale Twilight chce je naprawić i Cadance uważa, że on może pomóc. Sunburst ponownie jest zdziwiony, pyta się, czy on. Starlight mówi, że oczywiście, bo przecież jest wielkim czarodziejem Kryształowego Królestwa, a na końcu się pyta, czy to prawda. Sunburst cofa się i uderza o biblioteczkę, jednak potwierdza, że tak jest, i odstawia książki, które spadły i je układa jednocześnie mówiąc, iż chciałby pomóc, jednak ma dużo ważnych czarodziejskich zadań. Spike i Starlight są zszokowani jego odpowiedzią. Ewakuacja Ta scena zaczyna się widokiem na plac przed pałacem w Kryształowym Królestwie, gdzie są kuce, które nadal bezskutecznie próbują przekonać do ewakuacji przyjaciółki Twilight. Applejack mówi do kuców, iż nie mogą tu zostać. Jednak jakiś kuc mówi do innych, iż najlepsze jest to, że to królewskie Kryształowanie, a kiedy Krysztaler uniesie dziecię do góry, całe królestwo ogarnie szczęście i wielka radość a Kryształowe Serce zacznie bić jeszcze mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek. Inny kuc mówi, iż to naprawdę wzruszające. Fluttershy niepewnie mówi im, iż myśli, że ceremonii nie będzie. Rainbow, która trzęsie się z zimna, pyta się ich, czy nie czują, jak tu jest wściekle zimno. Starszy kucyk, który siedzi na leżaku, mówi, że jest to Kryształowe Królestwo i śnieg ma prawo padać. thumb|left| Wy tak na poważnie? Nagle słychać Shining Armora, który mówi, iż nie taki śnieg i nie ma czasu na dyskusje, gdyż księżniczka Cadance wydała rozkaz ewakuacji miasta. Wszystkie kryształowe kucyki się dziwią. Jeden kucyk się pyta, co z Kryształowaniem. Shining odpowiada, że nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek już zobaczą Kryształowanie, gdyż Kryształowe Serce jest rozbite. Kuce są tą wiadomością przerażone. Jeden z kucyków, stwierdza, iż nie jest tu bezpieczne. Applejack wkurzona mówi, iż to próbowały im powiedzieć. Widać, jak kucyki ewakuują się. Biegną za nimi przyjaciółki Twilight. Szczera rozmowa Ta scena zaczyna się widokiem na Starlight, która mówi do Sunbersta, że wie, iż jest zajęty i pyta się go, czy on słyszał, co ona powiedziała. Sunburst, który nadal układa książki, odpowiada jej, że słyszał, ale jak mówił, ważni czarodzieje mają kupę roboty. Starlight krzyczy na Sunbursta. Ten mówi do niej, by go posłuchała, i dalej mówi czyszcząc okulary, iż chciałby pomóc, ale nie umie, żałuję tego. Ona pyta się go, o czym on mówi. Ten odpowiada, iż nie ma zielonego pojęcia o tym, jak naprawić przedmiot mocy. Starlight mówi, iż myślała, że jest wielkim czarodziejem. thumb|right| Łeee... daj jeszcze pięć minut... On odpowiada, iż źle myślała, on nie jest ważnym czarodziejem, po czym zaczynając płakać, mówi, że w ogóle nie jest czarodziejem. Starlight i Spike są zmartwieni odpowiedzią. Zaraz widać dom Sunbursta z zewnątrz, gdy w pobliżu jest śnieg, wkrótce jednak widać środek mieszkania, gdzie przez drzwi zaglądają Starlight i Spike, a Sunburst siedzi smutny przy stole. Sunburst zaczyna mówić, że wie, iż ciężko jest jej to zrozumieć, ale nie wszyscy z nas osiągają coś wielkiego. Starlight jest zdziwiona tymi słowami, pyta się go, czemu nie miałaby tego zrozumieć, po czym siada na przeciwległym taborecie. Sunburst pyta się, czy ona serio mówi, i wyjaśnia jej, że ona jest protegowaną księżniczki przyjaźni i że ona nie wybrałaby pierwszego lepszego kucyka. Spike mówi, iż ona jest bardziej uczennicą niż protegowaną. Starlight patrzy na Spike'a ciężkim wzrokiem, więc ten z powrotem milknie. Sunburst mówi, iż nie jest to ważne, przykro mu, że nie jest ważnym czarodziejem i ją zawiódł. Starlight mówi, iż dla niej to nie ma znaczenia, tylko się dziwi, mówi też, że zawsze miał talent do magii, i wspomina też o jego księgach. Sunburst odpowiada jej, że czytać o magii to sobie może, ale ona nie ma pojęcia, jak było w szkole magii, iż znał tyle zaklęć a nie umiał ich wykorzystać. Po czym uderza kopytem o stół. Starlight zbiera w sobie odwagę, i odpowiada mu: Starlight po tych słowach jest bardzo smutna. Sunburst jest nimi tak zdziwiony, że aż poprawia okulary, po czym pyta się Starlight, czy serio podróżowała w czasie. Spike mówi do Starlight, iż wiedział, że zaimponuje mu. Sunburst schodzi ze taboretu, i mówi, iż mu przykro, że tak się stało a może gdyby się odezwał, ona pomogła by mu w szkole magii a on może pomógłby jej. Starlight sugeruje, że mógłby pomóc jej nie stać się złym kucykiem, po czym mówi do Sunbursta, iż wie jak to jest zrobić coś, z czego nie jest się specjalnie dumnym. Sunburst jej odpowiada, że kiedy tu przychodziła, myślała, że on jest kimś wielkim, po czym ją przeprasza, że nie powiedział jej prawdy. thumb|right| Przebaczenie - fajna rzecz Starlight podchodzi do niego i mówi mu, że nie ma sprawy, przynajmniej wiedzą teraz jak jest, a ponad to mówi, iż myśli, że Twilight byłaby z nich dumna. Spike pośpiesza ich, widząc co się dzieje za oknem i mówiąc, iż jeżeli ma się o tym dowiedzieć, to muszą stąd natychmiast wyjść. Starlight gwałtownie przypomina sobie, i mówi, iż miała mu powiedzieć, że mieszkańcy są ewakuowani, musi pędzić na stacje, chyba, że zna zaklęcie, które powstrzyma śnieżną burze i naprawi Serce do ceremonii Kryształowania, mówiąc to przy okazji przesuwa Sunbursta do wyjścia. Sunburst przypomina sobie coś z Kryształowaniem, po czym biegnie do regału i wyjmuje magią książki. Starlight i Spike patrzą na niego z niepokojem. Uciekamy Walka z śnieżycą thumb| Te chmury są za mokre! Ta scena zaczyna się widokiem na ciemne chmury w które wkrótce uderzają magiczne promienie. Następnie widać walczące z chmurami księżniczki. Obydwie sapią ze zmęczenia. Celestia mówi do Luny, iż muszą je odeprzeć. Chmury wkrótce zasłaniają księżniczki. Powstrzymanie kuców thumb|left| Lądujemy Zaraz z góry widać na biegnące kucyki. Wkrótce widać je z bliska. Shining, wskazując kierunek, krzyczy, że mają biec tędy. Jeden z kucyków poślizguję się i wpada na zaspę. Pomaga mu Fluttershy. Zaraz widać Rainbow, jak rozgania chmury i ląduje. Applejack krzyczy, że już niedaleko i by kuce się postarały, bo stacja już blisko. Wkrótce ewakuowana grupa, wraz z księżniczkami Luną i Celestio, napotykają na Sunbursta i Starlight. Starlight mówi do nich, by wracali do miasta. Sunburst z kolei mówi, że wie jak można to śnieżyce powstrzymać. Królewskie siostry patrzą na siebie porozumiewawczo. Próby naprawienia Serca Nieudana próba Ta scena zaczyna się widokiem na miejsce ze stłuczonym Sercem, gdzie widać piszącą Twilight i Cadance, która niepewnie chodzi z miejsca na miejsce. W końcu Twilight kończy pisać, i mówi, iż chyba to zaklęcie szło jakoś tak. Cadance przejmuje zwój na którym pisała Twilight magią i czyta zapisane przez nią zaklęcie, w końcu mówi, iż wydaje jej się, że jest dobrze, ale trzeba je jak najszybciej sprawdzić. Twilight więc przymierza się do zaklęcia i je wykonuje. Kawałki Serca składają się. Pomaga w zaklęciu Cadance. Zaraz kończą zaklęcie, a Serce jest całe, jednak na krótką chwilę, ponieważ znów się tłucze. Zdołowana Twilight mówi, iż nie udało się, a teraz naprawdę nie wie, co robić. Słychać jednak głos Celestii, która mówi, iż jej dawny uczeń ma pewien pomysł. Po czym widać jak do tego miejsca wchodzą: przyjaciółki Twilight, Księżniczki, Shining Armor, Spike i Sunburst. Ten podchodzi do szczątków Serca i przygląda się im. thumb|left| Książka mocy +3 Pyta się zdziwiony, czy dziecko to zrobiło. Twilight, podnosząc zwój z zaklęciem, wcześniej przez nią zapisanym, mówi, że próbowała naprawić tym, jednak Sunburst chwytając zwój swą magią, mówi, przerywając jej, że to zaklęcie rekonstrukcji jest za słabe, po czym wyrzuca zwój, po czym mówi: Propozycja Sunbursta thumb|right| Zwój do nauki czaru Exura GranSunburst podczas mówienia, wyjmuje księgę z juków i podaje ją Twilight. Ta, po wysłuchaniu co Sunburst powiedział i po chwili zastanowienia, dostaje przebłysku geniuszu i mówi, że to Kryształowanie. Sunburst mówi o połączeniu tego zaklęcia ze światłem kucyków zebranych na ceremonii, a do tego jeszcze Ochrona Pogodowa, mówiąc o tym daje książkę z zaklęciem Starlight, by odpędzić śnieżycę i trochę Formuły Cierpliwości dla rodziców, to zaklęcie powinno uspokoić fluktuację mocy dziecka, kończąc podaje inny zwój z zaklęciem Cadance i Shiningowi. Cadance mówi, że on to pewnie Sunburst, mówi też, że Starlight mówiła jej, że jest wielkim czarodziejem. Sunburst mówi, że nie jest czarodziejem. Wszyscy są zdziwieni jego słowami. Starlight broni go, mówiąc, że on zgłębia magię całe swoje życie, mówi też, by zobaczyli jego dom, dodaje też, że ponieważ nikt z nich nie ma lepszego pomysłu, to co mają do stracenia. Shining chwyta magią córkę a Cadance zwój. Shining mówi: Próba numer 2 thumb|left| Exura gran! Po czym podaje dziecko Sunburstowi, który dziękuje mu za ten zaszczyt. Twilight radośnie się pyta, na co jeszcze czekają. Przyjaciółki Twilight, Cadance, Shining Armor, ich dziecko i Sunburst biegną na zewnątrz. W środku Twilight, Celestia, Luna i Starlight zostają. Twilight zaczyna czarować, zaraz przyłączają się Luna i Celestia a potem Starlight. Widok przenosi się na zewnątrz, gdzie są kuce, które czekają na Kryształowanie. Wkrótce na podwyższenie wychodzą przyjaciółki Twilight, Cadance, Shining Armor, ich dziecko i Sunburst. Rodzice całują swe dziecko, po czym czarują a ich dziecko się śmieję. Rarity otwiera skrzyneczkę z kryształami, Sunburst wybiera jeden z nich, po czym mówi: thumb|right Po czym wskazuje kopytem na dziecko, które rozkłada skrzydła i się cieszy. Wszyscy się cieszą z powodu Kryształowania. Jeden z Kryształowych Kucyków, wzdycha jakaż to ona piękna. Inny mówi, że jest wzruszony. Kuce kłaniają się. Widać, jak ulice jaskrawieją. Sunburst przykłada telekinezą kryształ do ulicy, który zbiera jej energie. Po chwili zebrał całą, a jednorożec biegnie do Serca, skacze i wkłada do niego kryształ. Serce jaśnieje i zaczyna się kręcić. Naprawia się, przestaje się kręcić i rozsyła z powrotem barierę, zamieniając kuce w kryształowe ich wersje. Śnieg znika pod wpływem bariery, a kuce się radują. Serce rozpędza też chmury. Widać, jak dziecko trafia w objęcia rodziców. Starszy Kryształowy Kucyk mówi, że to następczyni tronu. Starlight mówi Sunburstowi, że jak na kucyka, który nie jest czarodziejem, to świetnie sobie poradził. Celestia dodatkowo mówi, iż dziękuje mu, że podzieliłeś się z nimi swoim wyjątkowym talentem, po czym mówi mu, że jest lepszym czarodziejem, niż mu się wydaje. Starlight i Sunburst spoglądają na siebie i śmieją się lekko. Końcówka Poznanie wnuczki thumb|right| Bardzo śmiesznie się budzić, kiedy spać byś chciał... Ta scena zaczyna się od widoku na przystanek kolejowy, pociąg, Cadance i Shininga, trzymających swe dziecko, przyjaciółki Twilight, ją samo, Sunburste i Spike'a. Podchodzi do nich Night Light i Twilight Velvet. Ojciec Twilight, mówi, że pociąg się opóźnił przez jakieś straszne anomalie pogodowe, po czym śmieje się i pyta się, skąd to się wzięło. Velvet mówi, podchodząc do dziecka Cadance, że nareszcie mogą zobaczyć tego słodkiego aniołka, po czym mówi, jaka to ona spokojna i by poszła do babuni. Mała zaczyna się śmiać. Applejack mówi: Przyjaciółki jej potakują, a Twilight mówi, że myśli, że to zaklęcie naprawdę działa. Po czym dziecku zbiera się na kichnięcie. Kuce są przerażone i robią unik. Jednak dziecko Shininga tylko kicha i nic więcej. Wszyscy są tym zdziwieni. Shining mówi, że za to trzeba podziękować Sunburstowi. Cadance mówi, że ma nadzieje, że poważnie traktuje swoją rolę jako Krysztalera, po czym dodaje, że coś jej mówi, że mała będzie potrzebować kogoś takiego, żeby jej doradzał w sprawach magii. Velvet pyta się Cadance, czy nadadzą jakieś imię tej kruszynce, czy przez cały pobyt będą nazywać ją maleństwem. Cadance jej odpowiada, że podoba im się imię Flurry Heart. Shining dodaje, że na pamiątkę tego zdarzenia. Rarity lekko się śmieje, i pyta się retorycznie, jak można by o tym zapomnieć. Twilight mówi, że jak dla niej jest śliczne te imię, po czym całuję Flurry. Przyjaciółki Twilight, Spike i Twilight idą do pociągu. Pożegnanie thumb|left| Tulas wersja 2.0 Widać, jak Starlight trzyma kopyto na Sunburstcie i słychać, jak mówi do niego, że jest wielkim i ważnym czarodziejem Kryształowego Królestwa, czy mu się podoba, czy nie. Ten się rumieni i odpowiada jej, że nie wie, czy będzie mieć teraz czas na czary-mary, dodaje, że został Krysztalerem, a to duża odpowiedzialność. Starlight mówi mu, że nie zna nikogo, kto miałby lepsze kwalifikacje, po czym pyta się go, czy daje słowo, że będzie się odzywać. Sunburst odpowiada jej, że nie stracić kontaktu z jego przyjaciółką. Starlight i Sunburst tulą się, a Starlight zaraz odchodzi.thumb|right|Smutek. Twilight przygląda się temu z okna, po czym chowa głowę do środka wagonu i jest smutna. Spike pyta się jej, czy coś nie tak. Alikorn odpowiada, że sama nie wie, musi się dużo nauczyć o byciu nauczycielem. Spike pyta się jej, o czym ona mówi, po czym mówi, że lekcja poszła świetnie, Starlight i Sunburst zapomnieli o przeszłości i znów są przyjaciółmi!. Twilight mówi, że to nie jej zasługa, po czym mówi, że wiele się zdarzyło, ale czuję, że poświęciła za mało czasu swej uczennicy. Po tych słowach do wagonu wsiada Starlight i siada naprzeciw Fluttershy. Spike mówi, że to dobrze, że dostała od niej jakieś wskazówki, ale dała jej możliwość, żeby sama podejmowała decyzje, po czym pyta się jej, czyż nie tego uczyła jej Celestia. Twilight odpowiada mu, że rzeczywiście na to nie wpadła, ale chyba ma racje. Spike mówi, że może jest lepszą nauczycielką niż myśli. Zaraz widać, jak Starlight macha Sunburstowi z wagonu przez okno. Widać, jak pociąg odjeżdża z przystanku.Tu odcinek się kończy. =Ciekawostki= *Kiedy Sunburst wymienia książki, 2 z nich dotyczą legendarnych kucyków (Mistmane i Rockhoof) a trzecia dotyczy już kogoś innego z nazwiska. *Kiedy Sunburst wymienia zaklęcia potrzebne do naprawy Kryształowego Serca, jedne dotyczy Somnambuli. =Cytaty= Część 1 Część 2 =Przypisy= . =Galeria= Kategoria:Odcinki 6 sezonu